An insulation displacement terminal connecting device of this type is disclosed for example in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,548. It comprises a number of insulation displacement terminal connectors, each having a swivel joint lever that can be pivoted between two positions. Two unstripped wires inserted into the swivel joint lever are brought into contact with fixed, blade-type connector units by pivoting the swivel joint lever, said blade-type connector units engaging in rear contact openings of the swivel joint lever, thereby splitting the wire insulation. A separating segment is located between each of the adjacent swivel joint levers shown here, which are housed in a common housing with the connector units. To save space, there are embodiments without said separating segment, in other words the swivel joint levers are disposed close to one another forming a planar separating plane.
Further correspondingly embodied insulation displacement terminal connecting devices can be found in the documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,421 and 6,406,324.